Shirohime
"The empty promises of human life, the white witch watching everything from a afar. The white princess who herself shares thousands of secerts of the world, always nothing yet is something. Yet is living and yet is not living, the child of god. The pure incarnation of nothingness, but can offer a way out of the hell and yet she is never happy. The child that holds something that none the world has ever seen, never judge nothigness as that nothingness." —''The Jester Prince'' Shirohime (史郎姫, Shiro no Hime) is an early detachment created from the powers of the Hakuri Hakuri no Mi, the fourth born of The Hakuri Children. She was created from Demetrius’s left arm and his appendix; she now resides in The Mother Hakuri with her other brothers, sisters and father. She is famed in being a “White Witch”, in her skills of the occult arts and some hidden arts of hers as well. She is one of the most powerful Detachments that Demetrius has created, with powers rivaling that of Soyokaze. Unlike many of the Hakuri Children her bounty is rather low, mainly because she appears to be a young girl. Only at a 100,000,000 for such crimes as sneaking into government buildings and stealing documents. Attacking many marines and civilians and always seems to disappears before anyone could capture her. Her most famous crime was being part of the forces that caused the Ametsumi Genocide. She is goes by the epithet of The White Princess or The White Witch. Since then she was charged to be Demetrius's right hand, his "viewing glass" and to do many other tasks. Appearance Shirohime by far is the shortest and youngest looking of the Hakuri Childern, she appears to be a young girl no older than 6 or 7. She is often confused and is thought of to be a young girl, many are shocked to hear speak in a very highly developed dialect. She also almost has no presence, she is said to be like a ghost or such. She is also the most depressing look of the Hakuri Childern, always having a emotionless face. A blank stare onto others but it always seems to go right through an opponent or person and gives them such a scare. Shirohime is constantly seen walking with a white mirror in her hands; the mirror is a bit bigger than what a normal child would hold. She does have a certain way of holding it as well; she holds the top with her right and bottom with the left. To keep her mirror in a sealed state, but to active its powers she turns it where he hands are parallel with her body. Shirohime is very noticeable from albino skin and her pure white hair, often making many female jealous of how pure it is. She also wears a set of two white lotus flowers in her hair, on ornate on each side of her head. Much like the other children her out doesn’t change through both time changes. She again does dress a bit more modern than what the likes of Soyokaze or Vincent wears. In terms of clothing she wears a two layered pure white robe, with bows on the edge of the sleeves and being a bit more traditional she wears a pair of zori sandals or sometimes she will go barefoot. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Female Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Hakuri Child Category:Mirror User Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User